High School, Exploration Teams, and Romance!
by Wyla
Summary: Exploration teams, starting high school, and on top of that, boy, well Riolu, trouble! What's new 9th grade human, Kat, also the Skitty co-leader of Team Riot, to do? SKITTY X RIOLU. Rated T because of me being a caution freak! First story.


**AN: Hi! This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice and give this story at least a 5 second chance before you click BACK or flame me. I know most people do either Eevee or Vulpix x Riolu, but I kept on getting Skitty as my Pokemon, so I made it Skitty x Riolu. This is more based on Explorers of Time/Darkness than Sky, mostly because I have the guide to Time/Darkness so I know what happens at the end plus the fact that I actually finished the main storyline. I only just got Sky and I don't have the guide for that, so... Yeah. Well, onto the story!**

**P.S. My name is not Kat. I just made that OC up.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Pokemon, I wouldn't be here, would I? But I don't want this to get removed, so... I don't own Pokemon. Just these OC's. **

* * *

"Kat, I repeat, that was an awesome mission!" my partner, Rio, exclaimed after Officer Magnezone and his crew had taken away the Nidorino outlaw, holding up the bag containing our mission reward. "We got an Orange Gummi and a White Gummi!" he said, reaching into the now open bag to find the gummies.

"You mean the rewards are awesome, not the mission. We both got poisoned at least 5 times each!" I reminded the Riolu, flicking my pink ears and tail back before sitting down with my back against the Outlaw Notice Board, exhausted.

"Details, details. And I thought that Skitties were more carefree about these things!" he teased, knowing- like everybody else at Wigglytuff's guild- that I was a human turned Skitty. Well, now, a human who could now turn into a Skitty and _back- _when I crossed over from the Pokeworld to the human world, that is. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts wander back to when I first got the ability to do that.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_The world was finally at peace again, free of the worries of a full planet paralysis and spatial distortions. I sighed, curling up on my soft bed next to __Rio__'s where he was resting, both overlooking the ocean. I was finally sort of relaxed- that is, until the wormhole-like distortion appeared in the space before our beds._

_"AHHHH!" I shrieked, causing __Rio__ to wake up, see the wormhole, and also start screaming. _

_"AHHHH!" The two of us screamed until a semi-familiar voice boomed out from the wormhole. _

_"SILENCE, WILL YOU?" the voice boomed, and Palkia's pink and white face popped onto the surface of the wormhole so that it reminded me of something that I hadn't seen in a while- a TV screen._

_"Palkia?" Rio questioned from beside me, the confused look on his face showing that he was as confused as I was. "What are you doing?"_

_"I AM HERE BECAUSE I WANT TO REPAY YOU FOR HELPING CATCH DARKRAI, SOMETHING THAT I HAVE NOT DONE SO YET, HAVE I?" Palkia's voice boomed._

**_Well, aren't we a bit late,_**_ I thought. The look on __Rio__'s face made it evident that he was thinking along the same lines as me._

_"FOR HELPING BANISH DARKRAI AND STOPPING THE SPATIAL DISTORTIONS, I WILL GIVE THE TWO OF YOU A POWER THAT I HAVE NOT BESTOWED UPON ANYBODY ELSE BEFORE: **THE POWER TO TRAVEL BETWEEN THIS WORLD AND THE HUMAN WORLD AT WILL.**" Palkia's words brought me to a jolt. _

_"T-the power to travel through space at will? But that means..." My Skitty face must've looked so strange as I came to the revelation. "...I can go back to the human world!"_

_"CORRECT. YOU MAY NOW GO BACK AND FORTH BETWEEN THESE WORLDS AS YOU WISH." Palkia nodded, explaining the new power. "JUST THINK ABOUT A RIFT IN SPACE, WITH THE DESTINATION BEING WHERE YOU WISH TO GO."_

_I was about to jump up and down from happiness, but then __Rio__'s voice rang out. "Wait, what about the fact that Kat's still a Skitty? And the amount of time that's passed?"_

_My shoulders slumped for a second until Palkia's voice boomed out again. "DO NOT WORRY ABOUT THAT. WHEN YOU PASS THROUGH TO A WORLD, YOU AUTOMATICALLY BECOME THE CREATURE THAT WOULD HELP YOU FIT IN BEST: YOU WOULD BECOME A POKEMON HERE, AND A HUMAN IN THE HUMAN WORLD." _

_I brightened up again, but __Rio__ just **had** to pop my bubble again when he said, "Then what about the time that's passed?"_

_For some reason, Palkia chuckled. "I AM ONLY IN CHARGE OF SPACE, BUT PERHAPS MY ACQUAINTANCE HERE CAN HELP." Another wormhole like the first popped up, but instead of Palkia's face on it, it was the face of another deity- Dialga!_

_"THANK YOU FOR FINALLY LETTING ME INTO THE CONVERSATION, PALKIA," said Dialga with a hint of annoyance and sarcasm before turning to me. "AS YOU MAY RECALL, I AM THE DEITY OF TIME. SO DO NOT WORRY. I GIVE YOU THE POWER TO MAKE SURE THAT IF YOU ARE GONE FOR A NOTICEABLY LONG TIME, THEN YOU WILL ONLY BE GONE FOR A SHORT TIME. KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS WILL ONLY WORK FOR WHEN YOU ARE GONE FROM THE HUMAN WORLD FOR A LONG TIME SO THAT I KEEP A LARGER PORTION OF MY ENERGY."_

_I was practically jumping with joy by the time Dialga had finished. "So I can return now? As in right this instant?" I asked, my words slurring with excitement._

_"YES. WE BID YOU FAREWELL. YOU WANT AS LEAST INTERFERENCE AS YOU CAN ON YOUR FIRST TRY." Palkia and Dialga disappeared from sight, leaving me and __Rio__ on the bluff._

_I turned to __Rio__ and said, "I'm going to try now, ok?" I was a bit surprised when __Rio__ just mumbled out a response that I couldn't hear, but I was too excited to pay much attention. I turned to face the ocean and concentrated like Palkia said**. Concentrate, concentrate, concentrate**_-

**_END FLASHBACK_**

* * *

"KAT!" Rio screamed in front of my face.

"AHHH!" I screamed, jumping up and hitting the top of my head on the bottom of the Outlaw Notice Board. "What'd you do that for, Rio?" I whined, rubbing the top of my head with my two front paws.

"I couldn't snap you out of your daydream Sorry, but we have to hurry!" my partner exclaimed.

"Huh?" I questioned, lost.

"You told me that you had '9th Grade Registration' or whatever it was. Didn't you say that it was at 2:00? Well, according to the new guild wall clock, it's already 1:30!" Rio announced.

"WHAT?" I screeched. I checked the wall clock on the wall opposite of the ladder, and found out that- unfortunately- Rio was right. I jumped up, remembering to not hit my head again. "Crap! I'm gonna be late!"

"Well come on! Let's hurry to the crossroads!" Rio exclaimed, grabbing me by the red bow around my neck and dragging me to the ladder.

After dashing out the guild and reaching the crossroads with the watering hole, the two of us stopped to catch our breaths. Although the Pokemon were ok with the two of us (well, basically me) using the power Palkia gave us, it was better to use it where there was less viewers so that there were less stares and less of a disturbance.

Rio, who had now caught his breath, turned to me and asked, "Ready?"

"Yeah," I replied. I turned to the open space, closed my eyes, and started to concentrate on the lake behind my home in Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh.

_Concentrate, concentrate, concentrate._ Then I felt it. I opened my eyes, and before me was a ready wormhole, and on the other side of it, the shore of Lake Verity.

"Well, I'm off. Bye, Rio!" I said, waving my tail because I couldn't really walk while waving with my paw. I just caught a glimpse of a sad, almost pained look on Rio's face- a look that Rio wore more and more frequently on his face every time I left. However, I couldn't do anything because at that moment, I stepped into the wormhole and was sucked in.

* * *

**_RIO_****_'S POV_**

"Bye," I said, although I was sure that by now, Kat couldn't hear me.

It didn't matter though. It was probably good that she didn't hear how my voice cracked with sadness.


End file.
